L'effet Kurt Hummel
by nrjneverdies
Summary: Parfaitement nulle pour les résumés, alors je vais faire simple : cet OS raconte ce qui se passe lorsque Blaine Anderson organise une soirée, que tout ne se passe pas comme il l'avait prévu, et qu'il doit alors faire face à une jalousie dévorante.


Bonsoir !

Alors voilà un OS que j'ai écrit à l'instant, sur un coup de tête. Je pense que je vais m'en tenir aux OS, vu que je bloque toujours au bout de 3 chapitres dans toutes les fictions que j'essaie d'écrire... Ceux qui lisaient (ou lisent, allez savoir) "A la poursuite de bonheur" l'on bien remarqué !

Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plairait, et n'oubliez pas que si vous avez quelconque suggestion(s), remarques ou autres, la petite boîte en bas de votre écran est faite pour ça !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Ding !_

« Et MERDE ! » cria un garçon brun dans la salle de chant de la Dalton Academy.

La corde de sa guitare gisant sur le sol, il jura une nouvelle fois et se leva, jetant l'instrument sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce. Blaine Anderson était énervé. Non, en fait, il était fou de rage. Lui qui voulait faire plaisir à Kurt, il... En repensant à cette soirée il donna un coup de pied dans une pile de partitions qui s'éparpillèrent sur le sol, puis s'assit directement sur le parquet avant de s'allonger et de fixer le plafond en respirant fort. Il était enragé, agacé, vexé... Jaloux.

Oui, Blaine était jaloux. Et Dieu sait qu'il lui était difficile de se l'avouer. Mais bon, faut se rendre à l'évidence, cette soirée n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

La veille, Blaine avait cru bon d'organiser une soirée mélangeant les New Directions et les Warblers pour fêter l'anniversaire de Kurt. Le début de soirée s'était incroyablement bien passé, jusqu'à ce qu'un mec dont Blaine ne connaissait même pas le nom se ramène, offre un iPad à Kurt (rendant alors la chemise Armani de Blaine totalement ridicule) et l'embrasse à pleine bouche en pleine milieu de la salle. Le pire, c'est que Kurt avait répondu au baiser, et avait réitéré par la suite.

En repensant à ce moment Blaine se mordit la lèvre de colère se souvenant des doigts de Kurt s'emmêlant dans les cheveux presque blonds du jeune homme, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrir pour que... _Arrête de penser à ça tu te fais du mal._

« Blaine, ça va ? » dit quelqu'un en pénétrant dans la salle.

Le concerné reconnu immédiatement le timbre de voix de Kurt, et pria pour qu'il ne regarde pas derrière le canapé, où il était allongé. Malheureusement il le fit et haussa les sourcils, surpris de voir son ami étalé au milieu des partitions des nombreux chants de Noëls qu'ils devraient interpréter dans les maisons de retraite de Lima et de Westerville.

« C'est la nouvelle façon d'apprendre les chansons ? Pas sur que tu t'en souviendras mieux en t'allongeant dessus mais bon. » dit son ami en riant à moitié.

Surpris, Blaine regarda Kurt s'allonger à ses côtés et le fixer d'un air encourageant, le poussant implicitement à lui raconter ses malheurs.

« Alors ? Pourquoi tu es en colère ? »

« Qui te dis que je suis en colère ? » demanda Blaine d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Premièrement parce que tu as les poings tellement serrés que tes phalanges vont bientôt traverser ta peau, ensuite parce que tu viens de me répondre comme à un chien et enfin parce que tu as cassé une de tes cordes de guitare alors que d'habitude tu ne fais que les effleurer. »

Seul un soupir répondit au châtain et il saisit la main de Blaine afin de la déplier. Ce dernier le laissa faire toujours ruminant contre ce stupide Liam qui lui avait gâché sa soirée.

« Au fait, merci pour hier soir, c'était génial. »

_M'en parle pas, ça a été la pire soirée de toute ma vie. _Cependant le brun ne répondit rien et se contenta de serrer les dents. Cela poussa Kurt à lui tapoter la joue, dans une tentative désespérée de le mettre en confiance pour qu'il lui parle. Il ne comprenait pas du tout la raison de l'énervement de son ami.

« Parle-moi, Blaine. Depuis hier soir, tu ne m'adresse presque plus la parole... Ça me rend triste. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

_Il se passe que t'as passé la soirée à galocher un blond, alors que c'est MOI que t'aurais du galocher. Remarque j'ai eu ce que je méritais, je t'ai repoussé pendant des semaines alors que tu criais ton amour pour moi sur tous les toits. Quel con je suis. _

« Rien. » dit-il d'un ton morne.

Sentant le regard posé sur lui devenir de plus en plus perçant il se tourna vers Kurt et découvrit son visage déformé par une colère manifestement contenue avec difficulté. Blaine savait que son ami détestait ne pas savoir ce qui le tracassait, et il savait aussi que celui-ci arriverait à lui faire cracher le morceau. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

« T'as aimé l'embrasser ? » demanda le plus jeune d'une petite voix.

« Qui ça ? » Kurt était perdu.

« Le blond, là. » répondit Blaine d'une voix sombre.

« Oh, Liam ? »

Pour toute réponse Blaine hocha la tête.

_On s'en fout de son prénom. Il pourrait s'appeler Pierre, Paul ou Jacques ce serait pareil._

« Ça va. Il embrasse bien. »

Silence.

« C'est ça qui t'as mi dans un tel état ? »

Silence.

« Fallait me le dire tu sais. »

« Et t'aurais dit quoi ?! » dit Blaine en haussant la voix. Il faisait de grands gestes avec ses mains comme à chaque fois qu'il perd le contrôle. « Ça n'aurait strictement rien changé, tu aurais continué et moi j'aurais été comme un con à te voir galocher un mec sous mon nez alors que... »

Il se coupa d'un seul coup et ferma les yeux. Kurt haussa un sourcil, non pas pour la soudaine vulgarité de son meilleur ami, mais plutôt pour la fin de sa phrase. Alors que quoi ? Il n'avait pas la réponse et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point.

« Alors que quoi ? »

« Je... » commença le soliste, sans pour autant continuer. Il se passa une main sur le visage et continua « Je n'aime pas ce gars. »

« Tu ne le connais même pas ! »

_Peut être que non mais rien que le fait de le voir t'embrasser ne me donne pas une très bonne première impression. Et on dit que la première impression est toujours la bonne, n'est-ce pas ?_

Un silence s'installa, et Kurt finit par reprendre la parole :

« Ecoute, Liam n'est pas... Pas important pour moi. D'accord ? C'était juste pour... Pour tester. Et tu sais, me sentir attirant, désirable, ça a boosté ma confiance en moi. »

« Vraiment ? A ce point ? »

Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être infiniment soulagé en cet instant. Cependant, la boule qui s'était formée dans son ventre persista, mais cette fois pas à cause de ce stupide Liam, mais à cause des yeux de Kurt qui le fixait, de ses lèvres roses qu'il mordillait et...

« Blaine ? »

Il sursauta violemment et détourna vite le regard. Il savait qu'il avait été pris sur le fait.

« Oui ? » dit-il d'une petite voix.

« Ça va aller ? »

« Parfaitement, ne t'inquiètes pas. » répondit-il, la respiration irrégulière.

Il réfléchissait et se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas persister à cacher son amour pour Kurt au concerné. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il avait fait cette constatation, et malgré le fait que Kurt ait clairement clamé son amour pour lui quelques mois plus tôt, il avait peur. Parce que peut-être avait-il tourné la page, ou bien peut-être s'était-il rendu compte qu'il existait des hommes bien plus parfaits que Blaine, à Dalton ou ailleurs.

Cette boule au ventre perpétuelle, ces sueurs froides lorsqu'il sentait Kurt se pencher sur lui pour regarder par dessus son épaule pendant l'étude, ces rougissements ridicules quand Kurt lui souriait ou le complimentait sur une interprétation, ce stress incroyable qui le tenaillait quand il devait rejoindre Kurt au Lima Bean le week-end... Il fallait que ça cesse. Il fallait que _l'effet Kurt Hummel _cesse. Et à ce moment précis, Blaine pensait que le meilleur moyen d'en finir était de tout déballer au principal concerné.

Mais il fallait tout de même y mettre les formes pour ne pas passer pour un homme de Néandertal. Et là résidait tout le problème.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues, _très longues_ minutes qu'il se décida à ouvrir la bouche, sans pour autant regarder Kurt. _Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ce lustre était magnifique._

« Kurt ? »

« Hum ? »

« D'où vient Liam, au fait ? » _Dégonflé._

« Colombus. On s'est rencontrés au mariage de sa tante, qui était une amie de ma mère. Pourquoi ? » répondit Kurt simplement.

_C'est le moment._

Toujours sans regarder son ami, Blaine respira un grand coup et dit d'une traite :

« Je me demande juste pourquoi tu es allé chercher aussi loin une personne qui te désire alors que tu en avais une juste en face de toi. »

Kurt rit.

_Ça y est. Prépare-toi pour le plus beau râteau de ta vie Anderson._

« Ah bon, je serais curieux de savoir qui ! »

_Attends... Il a pas comprit. Allez, un peu de cou...rage._

« Moi. »

Le rire de Kurt s'éteignit d'un seul coup, ce qui effraya Blaine au plus haut point. Il commençait à hyperventiler, et ses mains tremblaient il fermait les yeux pour ne pas voir ceux de Kurt le fixer.

« Blaine. » murmura Kurt Blaine se rendit compte que la voix s'était drôlement rapprochée, tellement que le souffle du châtain caressait son oreille, le faisant frisonner. « Blaine, regarde-moi. »

Le concerné ouvrit tout d'abord doucement les yeux, puis tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur, plus terrifié que jamais. Son nez frôlait celui de Kurt, et il rougit, une fois de plus. Son ami lui, souriait, et lui caressa la joue, faisant Blaine écarquiller les yeux. _Il... Il fait quoi là ? Il ne me repousse pas ?_

« J'ai un truc à t'avouer moi aussi. La vérité, c'est que j'ai demandé à Liam de venir pour voir ta réaction. Pour être franc, je ne savais pas qu'il m'appréciait, encore moins qu'il allait m'embrasser, mais j'espérais ainsi que peut-être tu serais... jaloux. » Il baissa les yeux et Blaine sourit pour la première fois depuis la veille.

« On peut dire que ton plan a parfaitement fonctionné. »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. » rit Kurt.

Leur rire continua quelque peu puis se calma progressivement. Kurt se saisit de la main de Blaine, et s'appuya sur son épaule droite pour être ainsi plus à l'aise. Un silence agréable s'installa, mais Blaine fut le premier à le briser :

« J'ai très envie de t'embrasser. »

« Moi aussi. » répondit Kurt du tac au tac. « Très, mais vraiment _très _envie. »

Ils se sourirent et Blaine roula sur son épaule gauche pour atteindre les lèvres de Kurt. Le baiser tout d'abord hésitant et doux se transforma vite en un baiser fougueux et passionné. Le châtain enjamba les cuisses du soliste et entoura son cou de ses bras alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Les mains du brun passaient frénétiquement de ses cuisses à ses cheveux, en passant par son ventre, ses hanches, son dos... Kurt ne put s'empêcher de gémir à la sensation de plénitude qui l'envahissait. Blaine grogna lorsque son ami descendit dans son cou et embrassa un point particulièrement sensible près de sa pomme d'Adam.

Blaine avait chaud, les mains moites, la tête qui tournait, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir dès que la langue de Kurt frôlait sa peau. Bref, Blaine Anderson, le gars mondialement connu pour sa retenue légendaire, perdait totalement le contrôle.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il adorait ça.

« On devrait se calmer. » dit Kurt en se reculant un peu, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

« Déjà ? » murmura Blaine tout contre ses lèvres alors qu'il tentait d'obtenir un nouveau baiser.

« Je te promets que _j'adorerais _continuer, mais on est en plein milieu de la salle de répétition et les autres Warblers vont bientôt arriver. » rit Kurt tout en soupirant lorsque la langue de Blaine passa sur la ligne de sa mâchoire.

Le soliste parvint tout de même à déposer un dernier baiser fougueux sur les lèvres du plus âgé et soupira d'aise lorsque Kurt le serra contre lui. Cependant, quelque chose tracassait Blaine : la boule au ventre persistait encore et toujours, il avait plus chaud que jamais, toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de son corps semblaient être en état d'alerte et il avait la sensation que son visage était passé au grill.

Quand son désormais petit-ami se releva, prit sa main et le traîna vers l'un des canapés, son regard croisa celui de son reflet dans le miroir : il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues rouges, les lèvres étirées dans un sourire béat et les yeux brillants.

_L'effet Kurt Hummel ne va pas s'arrêter de si tôt, j'ai l'impression._

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, merci d'avoir lu en tous cas !


End file.
